I Got Your Back Bro
by Neon25
Summary: Drew and Adam help each other through some major events of season 10.
1. Drew's Got Commitment Issues

Drew slammed the front door shut behind him. Luckily, his mom wasn't home to yell at him and make his day even worse. He threw his backpack down in the kitchen and stormed upstairs. Sure his neighbors would hear the loud thumping of his feet; Drew ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

Walking down the hallway, Drew noted that Adam had his door slightly ajar meaning Adam was home. How he hadn't heard Drew's little rampage on the stairs Drew was unsure. Adam probably had his headphones in blasting Dead Hand in his ears until he goes def.

Today had been hell on Drew. Actually, the past few days have been hell on Drew. And the reason was Alli Bhandari, the girl who turned his world upside down every time she looked his way.

This was a new feeling to Drew. He had never had to chase girls; they _always_ came to him. Alli had too at first. But he had to go and mess that up like he does whenever he gets scared. What was he scared of? He was a quarterback, a player, and likely homecoming king. He wasn't scared of anything.

Except Alli Bhandari.

Drew couldn't unscramble the thoughts jumbled up in his head. He needed help. And who better to go to than his female to male transgendered brother? Adam was Drew's girl expert. Sounds silly, but makes a lot of sense. Adam can see everything from both a girl's and boy's perspective. It was just an added bonus that he had a way around girls and was the flirt master.

Propelling himself off his bed, Drew made his way down the hall to Adam's room. Before opening the door, Drew took a deep breath preparing himself for what Adam might say. That was the one downside about going to Adam for advice; he was always brutally honest no matter how much it hurt. Drew pushed open the door and knocked lightly.

"Knock, knock," he called into Adam's room. Drew opened the door fully to see Adam sitting at his desk reading a new comic. Adam didn't even flinch as Drew walked into his room.

"Andrew," Adam greeted his older brother who took a seat on his bed. Adam spun around to face Drew. "Let me guess. Girl problems?"

Drew was shocked. How is it that Adam knows stuff like that so easily? Sometimes Drew thought his little brother was some sort of super human advanced beyond the years. Of course, that was only after a Sci-fi marathon.

"Um, yeah," Drew said still shocked. Adam raised an eyebrow signaling Drew to continue. "It's Alli," Drew confessed.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Drew. I knew this was about Alli."

"How?" Drew asked perplexed. He hadn't told anyone about just how badly he wanted Alli.

"Because I see the way you look at her, the way you talk about her, the way your face flushes when someone mentions her…" Adam trailed off.

"Oh," Drew managed to say. He was unaware that he looked at her differently or talked about her differently or blushed when she came up in casual conversation. They were both silent for a few moments. Then Adam spoke up.

"What do you need, Drew?" he asked. Drew took a deep breath again.

"I like her – " he started.

"That's quite obvious," Adam remarked sarcastically.

Drew shot him a glare before continuing. "But she wants me to commit."

"And we all know you can't do that," Adam added sarcastically again. Drew looked at Adam with desperation in his eyes. Adam sighed at his brother's inability to have any humor what so ever. "Okay, so she wants a commitment. You said you like her. What's the problem?"

"She wants me to commit," Drew repeated annoyed.

"And?" Adam pressed.

"Well, that's it. Alli wants labels and commitment, but I'm not that type of guy," Drew shrugged.

"Drew," Adam said growing serious, "get serious. We both know that's not the reason. You could easily be that type of guy and you know it. So what's the real issue here?"

Drew sat silent for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "That's why I came to you. What do you think?"

Adam sighed. Drew often came to him with girl problems but most of those were about how to talk up a girl or how to get her to go out with him. Drew had never come to Adam with this serious of an issue.

"I think that you're afraid of the chase," Adam stated. Drew sent him a confused look so Adam expanded. "Girls always come to you, right? But now, you're the one chasing the girl. You've never been iced before and you've never had to win a girl over. You don't know what you're doing and are in uncharted waters." Adam told Drew simply. Drew looked at his brother in awe. How was Adam able to be so specific and know exactly what was wrong?

"Okay," Drew said slowly, accepting Adam's answer. "Then what do I do about it?" Adam laughed heartily at Drew.

"There's only one thing you can do," Adam said after calming down a bit.

"And that would be…" Drew asked. Adam rolled his eyes. Drew should know this stuff; after all, he was the one of the two that actually got girls.

"Be yourself," Adam stated obviously, "and try harder." Adam spun back around in his chair to face his desk and continue reading his comic thinking that he had helped Drew to the fullest extent he possibly could.

"I…I don't know how," Drew shamefully admitted softly looking down at his feet. Upon hearing this, Adam spun back around to look at his brother. Drew looked like a wreck. He'd never seen him so messed up over a girl before.

"There's a first time for everything," Adam reminded Drew who now looked up sadly at his brother. "And, if you need some help navigating the unchartered waters of commitment, I'll always be here to help you out, bro," Adam assured Drew. Drew smiled at his loving brother. "Not that I have much experience in that particular field," Adam added. "But I can try." He gave Drew his signature smile and Drew returned it.

Just before he walked out of Adam's room, Drew turned back to his comic book reading, female to male transgendered little brother. "Thanks little brother. You're pretty cool sometimes," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Adam shrugged nonchalantly.

Drew returned Adam's door to its original position before leaving his room. Lying down on his own bed, Drew found himself smiling. He didn't know why, but he had a good feeling that with Adam behind him and Adam's brotherly advice in his head he was going to be just fine – even with things concerning Alli Bhandari, the girl who scared him.


	2. Out of the Transgendered Closet

Adam slammed the front door behind him loudly causing Drew to jump. He did a double take when he saw Adam. His eyes were red obviously from crying and his hair was made up like it used to be when he was Gracie.

Drew watched as Adam ran up the stairs. He instantly shot off the couch and quickly followed his brother. As he sprinted up the stairs, Drew thought about what Adam had been through the past few days.

Within the last three days, Adam had been outed as transgendered, he and Drew had gotten into a fist fight with Fitz and Owen, Bianca had threatened to kill him, and today Adam had shown up to school dressed as Gracie. Drew knew it was just a matter of time until Adam's secret was revealed to the whole school, but he never voiced this concern to Adam.

When he reached Adam's door, Drew found it closed. He knew better than to shove it open and barge in there and force Adam to talk to him. So instead, he sat down against the wall next to Adam's door.

"Adam," Drew called out. He heard a few sniffles come from behind the closed door. "Adam," he called again. Still no answer. Drew began to panic. "Adam!" he tried again. Drew felt himself begin to tear up. He didn't know how but he could feel Adam's pain through the door. He was only praying that Adam wasn't revisiting his old habits to get rid of the pain. "Adam, please talk to me," Drew softly begged.

"Why me?" Adam finally asked desperately. Drew sighed. He asked himself that very same question whenever anyone hurt Adam or made a snide remark.

"I don't know, Adam," Drew admitted. "I wish it wasn't you. Believe me; all I want is for you to be happy."

He heard Adam shift around in his room. There was a soft bang on the door as Adam slammed his back against it. Drew's lips curled up into a slight smile. He was glad that Adam was listening and talking to him.

"If it was up to me, you'd have been born a guy, just like me, just like Eli. But it wasn't up for me to decide," Drew honestly told him. He paused and took a breath. "But you're still my brother. You've always been. I don't care what mom says, or what Bianca says, or about what anyone else says. You're my little brother, Adam. And I love you." Drew felt hot tears streaming down his face.

Drew hugged his knees tightly and let the tears fall freely from his face. He was tired of being strong. He was tired of acting like everything would be okay. He was tired of fighting. All Drew wanted was for his brother to go on and live a normal teenage boy's life. But deep down, he knew that would never happen. Adam was different and so his life would always be different.

The door opened and Drew looked up to see Adam standing over him. Drew quickly got to his feet and Adam enveloped his older brother in a hug. They stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes, saying nothing but communicating the whole time.

Drew pulled away but kept his hands resting on his brother's shoulders. "Adam, talk to me," Drew softly pleaded. Adam shook his head.

"I just don't understand," Adam admitted softly. He turned to look Drew in the eyes. "Why am I the one who has to suffer alone through this? Why me?"

"You're not alone, Adam. I'm here. Clare's here. Eli's here. Mom and Dad are here. We are all here for you. When you suffer, we suffer right along with you because we love you," Drew assured Adam. Adam just shrugged off Drew's reassurance. Drew, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with this conversation, began to slink off. Just before he entered his room, Drew turned back to face his little brother. "For what it's worth, I think you make one amazing guy. And I know that I'm not the only one." He sent Adam a toothy smile before walking into his room.

"Drew!" Adam called. "Wait!" Drew pulled back to face his brother again. He raised his eyebrows. "How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Adam asked with a smile not quite reaching his eyes. Drew just shrugged playfully then shut his door.

Patting himself on the back mentally, Drew smiled. He knew that he had finally cracked the impossible stubbornness that was Adam. Sure, it had taken him longer than usual, but it was a tougher situation that normal.

Adam had been hurt. But he wasn't about to show it. He had these barriers, these outer walls made to keep people away. Away so that they couldn't touch him, so they couldn't hurt him. It had taken Drew years to learn the ins and outs of Adam's hard outer shell. And, after testing both his and Adam's patience more than once, Drew finally found ways to bypass Adam's barriers. And he was glad he did. Now, he could actually help Adam when he needed it, even if he wouldn't admit it. However, that wasn't the best part about being able to knock down Adam's walls in a matter of seconds. No. the best part was being able to support his little _brother_ the same way his little brother supported him. And that's what made Drew happy, that's what made him smile.


	3. Cheater, Cheater

Drew was shaking. Adam looked over at his brother with concern. They were sitting in the car in silence as their mother drove them home from the Vegas Night dance. It had been quite a rough day on Drew ending with bad breakup.

Adam had never seen him like this. Drew wasn't really one to get dumped. Actually, come to think of it, Adam couldn't remember a time when his brother was the dumpee and not the dumper. Being the player that he is, Drew never really got emotionally involved in relationships. He let the girls fall in love with him and, when he saw another girl, Drew would just end it and move on. Adam never particularly liked this about his brother, but he tolerated it as it was his brother.

Their mother kept eyeing Drew through the rear view mirror, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were glazed over and dropping. He was seemingly looking at nothing in particular with his head down. Drew's entire body was slightly shaking and his breaths were short and shallow. Adam peered at his mother who seemed to be ignoring her eldest son's body language. It disgusted Adam who cold hearted their mother could be at times. He turned his attention back to Drew.

He and Drew had only talked briefly between exams and the dance when they were both getting dressed. Of course, Drew hadn't told him about the boiler room, but he had mentioned the recent flirting between him and Bianca. His mind flashed back to their earlier conversation.

"_What?" Adam practically yelled. Drew shushed him before eagerly shaking his head. Adam looked at him in disbelief. _

"_I swear. One minute KC and I are studying for exams, right? And the next Bianca is leaning over me – practically shoving her boobs in my face – and I'm zipping up her sweatshirt for her!" Drew's mouth hung open as he recoiled back into the moment. _

"That_ I believe," Adam agreed as he buttoned up his shirt. _

"_Ah, my young brother, believe it all," Drew said grinning widely with his eyebrows raised._

"_I'm sorry, but I just can't believe Bianca would send you a…picture of herself. I know she's a skank but…" Adam trailed off. He reached around Drew to grab his tie just as Drew began spiking his hair._

_Drew sighed. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone. After a few seconds of tapping the screen, he rolled his head and shoved his phone at Adam. Adam glanced at the picture before pushing it away from him. Drew smiled in victory._

"_Alright," Adam admitted. "I believe you. But, nothing happened right? Just some mindless, carefree flirting?" Adam questioned worriedly. He had never seen Drew happier than when he was with Alli. She made him joyful and lively and just fun to be around. Adam had seen Drew mess up before with random girls whose names he'd forget as soon as he walked away, but this was a real relationship and Adam hoped Drew could make it work. _

_Drew gulped and instantly Adam knew something was up. "Andrew," he said in a warning tone. His brother faced him with an innocent look. _

"_What?" he asked harmlessly. "Nothing happened, Adam."_

_Adam gave him a once over before giving up. "Good," he said, "because you and Alli are pretty great together." Adam smiled at his brother before pulling his beanie in place and walking out of the bathroom. Just before leaving he noticed Drew standing uncomfortably in front of the mirror looking at his reflection with disappointment and self hatred._

Adam snapped back to reality. He should've known right then. Perhaps he did. He just didn't want to think that his brother would do something like that.

As the events of tonight sunk in, Adam began to feel for Drew more and more. Adam, just like everyone else at the dance tonight, had learned about Drew's infidelity through the gossip and rumors all confirmed by Bianca. He had wanted so badly to just slap her. Did she have nothing better to do than mess with him and Drew? Or was it just a hobby of hers? Either way, he hated Bianca.

The worst part about tonight for Adam was that he was so wrapped up with the Eli vs. Fitz drama that he failed to go over to Drew once. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. After all, he was the one to help Drew get Alli.

He knew he should hate Drew right now – he had hooked up with the girl who made his life a living hell the past few weeks! But he couldn't bring himself to despise his brother. Sure, Drew messed up big time. And sure, it stung that Drew would so easily forget about what Bianca did to his own brother just for a quickie. But Drew wasn't a bad person and so Adam saw no reason to hate him.

Everyone was picking sides and almost everyone was sympathizing with Alli. Adam couldn't blame them. He probably would've too had he not known Drew and what this did to him. Yes, Adam felt bad for Alli, but he felt just as bad for Drew.

Not only had Drew lost the best relationship he had ever had, but he also had to deal with his mother who would probably be giving him lecture after lecture about sex and dating and priorities and respect. But the absolute worst part of the night for Drew was hearing that the girl he loved was with Owen in the boiler room. That was what killed him because Drew knew just what kind of person Owen was when it came to girls.

And now here Drew was, shaking and pained. His eyes, lifeless. His skin, pale. His expression, deathly. Honestly, right now, he scared Adam. Who would've thought that the strong, cocky football quarterback would be sitting in his mom's minivan scared and hurt?

Adam didn't know what to do. He knew words wouldn't help. He could say he understood, but he didn't. He could say things would get better, but he didn't know that. He could say that it was just a little mistake, but it wasn't. There was nothing Adam could say to help Drew and he knew it. But he had to do something.

Adam reached out and put a reassuring hand on Drew's shoulder. Drew glanced at Adam who just nodded at his brother telling him that he was here to help and whenever Drew wanted to talk, Adam was ready to listen. This simple gesture told Drew that Adam wasn't mad. It said that things sucked right now but that they would get through it, together.

And finally, Drew smiled. It didn't reach his eyes in the slightest, but that was to be expected. Adam didn't expect Drew to feel better in a day. It might take all break or the rest of the year to get Drew back to somewhat normal. But hell! Rome wasn't built in a day.


	4. Alli's Final Goodbye

"Drew! Dinner's ready!" Adam called from the bottom of the stairs. Drew ignored him and rolled over in his bed. He took his pillow and pulled it over his ears as Adam continued to call him downstairs. He didn't want to talk to anybody. Adam, tired of being ignored, climbed up the stairs and stood in Drew's doorway.

"Dude," Adam said, "dinner's ready man. Come on, let's go eat." Adam motioned Drew to follow him but Drew didn't move.

"I'm not hungry," Drew responded. Adam sighed. He heard about the breakup and that Alli was leaving Degrassi. He knew it really killed Drew.

The past few weeks had been an emotional roller coaster for Drew. First there was the boiler room incident with Bianca. Drew had a good thing going with Alli – a very good thing – but he couldn't resist the temptation. So, Drew did what he does best and ruined the relationship. All break Adam had to hear about just how bad he had ruined it. Not to mention all the times Drew insisted on taking the long way home so that they could walk past Alli's house. Adam never knew why he wanted to do this. Maybe it was for a chance at seeing her and catching her eye. After break, Alli was ignoring Drew. Adam didn't blame her, no one did. What Drew did was wrong. Which is why just about the whole school was surprised when Alli took him back. Drew had never been happier in his life. He was glad just to be able to call Alli his again and hold her close to him. And then, tragedy struck.

Alli and Bianca were still at odds and proved it by getting into a fist fight after their 'sex acts' from Vegas Night got them a spot in a self esteem class and Alli sent naked pictures of Bianca around school. This caused Alli's parents to be called in and they uncovered her file which everyone found out was kept a well hidden secret by Alli from her parents. And that's when Alli dumped Drew…again. But this time for real, forever.

And now here Drew lay, on his bed, huddled underneath his pillow. It was sad really, how the big, bad jock could break down so easily over a girl.

Drew looked up from under his pillow to see Adam still standing at the door frame. "I'm not hungry so just leave, okay?" he asked annoyed by Adam's presence.

"I'm not going to make you eat," Adam said shrugging. Drew eyed him suspiciously. "No really, I'm not going to make you. It's just," Adam walked over and sat on the edge of Drew's bed and Drew sat up alongside him, "I'm worried about you, bro."

"Don't be," Drew said emotionlessly.

"That's what I mean," Adam pointed out. "You've become emotionally drained." Drew gave him the 'no duh' look. Adam threw his hands up in surrender. "I get it man. No one likes the feeling of a broken heart. And you're no exception. Now, I don't know anything about heartbreak because it's never happened to me, but I do know it sucks," Adam said looking at Drew concerned.

Drew looked away from Adam. He just wasn't in the mood for this. It was a bad day and Drew really didn't want to think too much about it at home (which he knew was stupid because that was what he spent the last few hours doing).

"And I also know that you can't let it dictate your life," Adam wisely told Drew. "Sulk if you want, bro. but just know that it's not going to fix your relationship or your life. That's up to you." Adam got up and made his way out of Drew's room. "Sorry I couldn't be of more help," Adam apologized before disappearing around the corner.

Drew heard Adam's steps as he walked down the stairs to the dinner table. Adam was right; he needed to go on, to move on. Sitting here and being upset about Alli is only going to make things worse. So, Drew got out of bed and, with a smile, joined his family at the dinner table. He sat down and locked eyes with his brother. There was a silent message shared between them; a 'thank you' and 'anytime bro' were exchanged. The Torres family said grace, and, with newfound strength to carry on, Drew picked up his fork and continued living his life.


	5. Bro Fight

"Drew! Adam! Get up!" Mrs. Torres called from the bottom of the stairs. The Torres boys groaned in unison. Mrs. Torres smiled widely and walked back into the kitchen.

Drew tossed and turned before giving into the necessity of his morning routine. He threw his blankets off his body and hung his feet over the bed. Drew out stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes as he yawned.

Making his way across his room, Drew went over two conversations he had yesterday. One was with Adam. The other was with none other than Fiona Coyne. Drew sighed out loud as he recalled both conversations.

After Ali, after the boiler room, no girl wanted to be near Drew…at all. When they saw him sit at a lunch table, most of them would go to the other end of the caf. He needed this. He needed her.

But she didn't want him. And she made it pretty damn obvious.

Drew suddenly found himself dressed in his Degrassi polo and khaki pants. He didn't like it, but he knew that he aided in the new crackdown at the school. He made his way towards the bathroom. When he opened the door he found Adam standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair. Now that he couldn't wear his beanie, Adam actually had to style his hair in the mornings.

"Hey," Adam greeted him. Drew just gave a half hearted smile in return, his thoughts still trying to get around the fact that the rich, hot, senior, socialite Fiona Coyne liked his FTM, sophomore, outcast little brother over him, the dashing QB2 with good looks and smooth moves. It baffled him really.

Adam sighed. Ever since their argument in the gym things between them hadn't been the same. He and Drew began to talk less and less. The longest conversation they had was when Drew told him that Fiona liked him. Adam wasn't stupid; he knew that Drew was upset that Fiona went for him instead.

"You can have her," Adam relented. He didn't want to say it, but, if it was for his brother, he was willing to give her up.

"Huh?" Drew asked confused by Adam's seemingly random comment.

"Fiona Coyne. If it will help you then I'm willing to back off," Adam shrugged. Drew looked at him with wide eyes. "Look Drew, you're my brother and I hate that we let a girl come between us. I mean, we are always there for each other and I don't want that to change. So, if you really want me to, I'll fade back into the background and let you go for it."

Drew paused to think for a minute as he brushed his teeth and styled his hair. Adam was willing to give up the girl of his dreams – a girl who no one actually believed would like him back – for his big brother. It was something from a fairytale. Both boys knew that Drew could charm her with the right amount of time and little distraction (aka Adam). It warmed Drew's heart to know that his own brother would do this for him. But he couldn't let it happen.

"No," Drew said nonchalantly.

"No?" Adam questioned.

"No," Drew repeated. "You're right. Things between us have been strained over a girl. The fact is, she's into you, not me." Drew turned to face Adam and smiled. "I guess I just have to get used to you being a stud." Drew playfully nudged Adam with his shoulder.

Adam smiled and let out a much needed laugh. "Just like my big brother," he said softly. Dew nodded.

Just as Drew was about to walk out of the bathroom he felt Adam tug on his elbow. Drew spun back around to face him. His face held a puzzled look.

"We cool?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Drew gave a small chuckle at his brother's tone and facial expression.

"Nothing's changed? Back to the way we used to be?" Adam asked. Drew smiled and nodded.

"I declare this little bro fight officially over!" he announced loudly.

"What?" Mrs. Torres called upstairs upon hearing Drew's announcement. The Torres boys shook their heads and laughed. "What's wrong?" she called.

"Nothing mom!" Adam yelled. He looked Drew in the eye. "Everything's perfect."

Adam smiled as did Drew. Once Adam was alone in the bathroom he turned back to the mirror and saw life again in his eyes. It was good to be back to normal with Drew. He looked into his own eyes and, although they were only step-brothers and looked nothing alike, Adam saw Drew.

"Nothing's changed," he whispered with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. And in his reflection, Drew returned the gleeful look.


	6. It Sucks to Get Stood Up

"Dude, that was sneaky," Drew said to KC nudging him with his elbow. KC just revealed to Drew how Jenna pretended to go into labor just to get Sav to talk to Holly J. Drew had to admit, the scheme was quite creative.

"Eh," KC shrugged. "It was all in the name of love." Drew watched as his best friend's eyes caught Jenna's. KC instantly smiled. He looked to Drew with a pleading expression.

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed before nodding his head. KC's smile grew wider as he made his way over to the soon to be mother of his child. Drew watched as they swayed together to the music and grinned. He was happy for KC; he finally had the guts to own up to Jenna's pregnancy and step up as a soon to be father. Would KC make the best dad in the world? No, but he sure would try.

The music blasted in Drew's ears. This party sure was amazing. It surprised Drew that Adam and his friends were able to pull this off. There were lights on trees and a long, elegant ice bar by the dance floor. It was, as Adam said, a New York style party.

Thinking of Adam, Drew scanned the abandoned church looking for him. But he couldn't find him. Figuring that Adam was probably around somewhere, Drew went off to dance alongside KC and Jenna with a few other people.

A little while later people started leaving the party. Drew looked at his watch and realized that it was time for him to leave as well. He looked around for his younger brother to take him home. But once again, he couldn't find Adam. Drew dialed Adam's cell number but only got the 'busy' tone. In the far corner of the church, Drew spotted two of Adam's closest friends, Eli and Clare. If Adam wasn't answering his phone, they would know why.

"I just hope he's okay," Drew overheard Clare say to Eli. Immediately, Drew's mind flashed to Adam. He approached the couple lying peacefully in the hammock.

"Who's okay?" Drew asked.

"Oh, um," Clare shifted uncomfortably. Eli rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Adam," he replied. Drew gave his a puzzled expression so he continued. "He took off a little while ago to go find the _Princess_," Eli told him.

"The Princess?" Drew asked confused.

"Fiona," Eli pointed out as if it were obvious. "He refers to her as Princess. This whole party idea was for her and she never showed. So, he took off to find her."

Drew stood frozen. His little brother was somewhere wandering the streets of Toronto looking for a girl that blew him off. His mind went into a dark place as he thought of every bad scenario that could possibly happen.

"I've got to go," Drew suddenly said. He turned away only to run into Holly J. "Just the girl I was looking for," he said happily relieved.

"Excuse me?" Holly J asked.

"You're friends with Fiona, right? Fiona Coyne?" he asked. Holly J nodded skeptically and crossed her arms. She opened her mouth to tell him that she wasn't interested in him but Drew beat her to it. "Adam went out looking for her. I need to find him. Where does Fiona live?" he asked in a shaky and worried tone.

Holly J studied him for a minute. He seemed genuinely worried and to be telling the truth. "Oh, you're serious," she said surprised. "Here, let me write down her address." Holly J took out a pen from her apron she wears at work and wrote down Fiona's address on Drew's arm. "There you go."

"Thanks Holly J," Drew called back to her as he began running.

He took off down the road. If he was fast enough, maybe he could reach Fiona's before Adam left. That was assuming that he had gone there. And assuming that he was still there. If he wasn't…Drew didn't have a backup plan. This was Drew's only plan. He only hoped Adam would be at Fiona's.

Drew glanced at the address written on his arm and crossed a street. Once on the other side, he took off running again. His mind filled with thoughts of Adam. What if something bad happened to him? What if Fitz or Owen or someone already found him? What if Fiona made fun of him? Or worse. What if Fiona rejected him? Drew had never been stood up; he wasn't the type that girls stood up. But that didn't mean he didn't know a thing or two about being stood up. It hurt. Badly. He knew that. Adam didn't.

This was Adam's first experience with a girl. Well, kind of. He had definitely flirted with girls before. There was Bianca of course and a few girls from their old school. But none like this. Adam wanted Fiona. And, surprisingly enough, she wanted him back. At least, that's what Drew thought. Suddenly he began to feel a bit guilty. He had been the one to tell Adam that Fiona liked him. Perhaps he had misread the situation. If he had, then Adam throwing this party for her was a big mistake.

There had been times in the past when Drew had misread a girl. It didn't really happen often – Drew considered himself an expert with girls – but it did happen once in a while. Although, Drew could've sworn that Fiona had shown all the signs of being into his little brother. At first, the thought annoyed the hell out of him. How could someone as beautiful as Fiona like someone like Adam? But Drew came to realize that Adam had a way with the ladies. Sometimes, Drew even thought that Adam was a better flirt than himself.

But now Drew could feel the guilt wash his body. His legs moved faster and his arms pumped harder. He didn't even feel the tiredness of his body as worry and adrenaline filled him. He checked the address once more before turning down another street.

A slim figure was standing in front of a large building at the end of the sidewalk. Drew slowed down as the person hung his or her head and turned away. He watched as the figure began to slink off. Drew recognized the purple shirt the light reflected off of as Adam's dress shirt. He sprinted to catch up to his younger brother.

"Adam!" he called loudly. The figure paused, but only for a split second before continuing to walk away. "Adam!" Drew yelled again. He finally caught up to Adam and reached out. His hand rested on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Drew," Adam said dejectedly, pretending to have just realized Drew found him. "What's up? How's the party?"

"Over," Drew answered. He fell into step with Adam. Adam nodded. "I know it wasn't the best party in the world for you, but, for what it's worth, everyone loved it. It was exactly what the school needed right now."

"Good. I'm glad," Adam said. The brothers began to walk in a companionable silence. Drew knew that if Adam wasn't ready to talk then he wasn't going to push him. However, he wanted to make sure Adam was okay.

"Congrats by the way," Drew said after a few dry seconds between them. Adam looked at him puzzled. Drew mentally smiled at his ability to get a reaction from Adam. "This is a milestone for you," he added.

"What is?" Adam questioned half heartedly.

Drew turned away to hide a small smirk. "Getting stood up by a girl," he clarified. Adam's face went sour but Drew's smirk remained in place.

"Because it's an important event in a young man's life?" Adam phrased it as a sarcastic comment, but Drew caught the underlying saddened tone. He allowed himself to chuckle a bit earning him a glare from Adam.

"Exactly," Drew joked. He let the playful tension hang in the air for a moment before getting serious. "It hurts, I get it. But remember when you told me that sulking isn't going to help? Well, maybe you should listen to your own advice once in a while. Being depressed, being upset. It's not going to help." Drew stopped walking. After a few steps, Adam stopped as well. "You know what will? Realizing that this is what normal teenage boys go through. It's a good thing; it means you're normal."

"Then how come you never get stood up?" Adam asked.

"I'm not normal," Drew shrugged. The boys laughed and started walking again.

Adam stuck his hands in his pockets as did Drew. They sure didn't look like brothers on any other day, but at that exact moment, the two looked like they had been together forever. There was no doubt they were brothers.

"You know, I'm not mad," Adam broke the silence this time. Drew raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Adam shook his head. "Really, I'm not. The whole time I felt…I don't know, worried. I just couldn't stop thinking of every bad thing that could've happened to her. I think that's why I was so desperate to hear from her. I just want to make sure she's safe."

Drew smiled. He put his arm around his brother. "Aw," he cooed. "Aren't you just a sappy little thing." Adam nudged him and he pulled his arm away. They chuckled lightly. Once the laughter subsided, Drew continued. "You should tell her that. On Monday," Drew advised seriously. The boys looked at each other, Adam silently asking if it was a good idea. Drew just nodded in response. Adam smiled and looked forward again.

Drew kept his eyes on his brother. He couldn't believe that anyone would stand up such an amazing guy. Sure, he wasn't biologically male, but it didn't matter. Anyone who knew Adam would know that he was more a man than half of the 'real boys' at Degrassi. Yes, it sucked to get stood up, but if anyone could survive it, Adam could.


	7. Women Are Trouble

Adam came home to see Drew sitting on the stairs. He threw him a questioning look. Drew looked up at his brother and got up.

"Need a hug?" he asked with his arms outstretched. Adam heartily laughed.

"No. I think I'm good," Adam said still laughing. Drew had a silly grin on his face, glad he could make his brother smile.

"Well, if you need it, I'm here," Drew affirmed with his arms still wide open.

Adam threw his brother a playful glare. "Thanks, but I don't really need your freakishly big arms squeezing me right now," he said sarcastically. "I actually want to live."

Drew dropped his arms. "Fair enough," he said nodding. "I have been working my biceps pretty hard recently." He flexed his arms and admired his muscles. Smiling, Drew looked back at his younger brother who looked at him faking disgust.

Both boys walked over to the couch and plopped down. Adam squirmed a bit until his suit jacket was off. He leaned back into the couch alongside his brother wordlessly. Sighing, Adam rolled his head back. He could feel Drew's eyes on him, but couldn't tell if they held worry or amusement.

"What? You have a hard day at work or something?" Drew playfully asked Adam. Amusement, Adam decided, definitely amusement.

"Or something," Adam responded trying to match his amusement but failing. Drew, immediately recognizing Adam's change in tone, snapped into action. He decided that now was a good time to get everything out in the open.

"I got the weirdest phone call earlier. It was Holly J Sinclair," Drew started, "looking for you. Now, I asked myself why Holly J would be looking for you. Then I realized she was friends with Fiona Coyne. But that still didn't tell me why she was looking for you."

Adam nodded. He had been pretty closed off about what was happening with Fiona recently. It was just so much drama for one girl and he didn't want to get Drew involved. Adam was pretty sure Drew would've told him off about how stupid he was being, but Adam wanted to make him and Fiona work.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Drew finally asked after looking Adam over for a long minute. His brother seemed deep in thought. He kept his eyes trained on Adam's face with an expectant expression held firmly on his face. "I mean, last time anything happened between you and Fiona was when she stood you up at that party. Or am I missing something?" he said knowingly.

Rolling his eyes, Adam turned to face an amused Drew. "Do you want the full story or the abridged version?"

"Hmm," Drew pretended to be deep in thought. "Short version please," he said with a wide grin plastered onto his smug face.

"Of course. Why did I even ask?" Adam said shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "So," he took a deep breath, "I should probably start with what happened on the Monday after the party, right?"

Drew nodded. "Why not?"

"Okay," Adam relented. "Eli and I were talking about whom to get to play the female lead for the play when we ran into her in the hallway. We talked and she said that she wanted to go but her great grandma died and her mom was upset. Then she offered to make it up to me," Adam told Drew whose eyebrow raised suggestively at his last comment. Adam shoved him playfully with a hint of pink rising to his cheeks. "Anyway, Andrew, I told her we could use her for the school play. We talked for a minute and I told her she would have to share a stage kiss with me," Adam paused for dramatic effect. "And she was fine with it! Actually, she seemed kind of happy about it. Then she just walked away. So, her audition for the play came around and she obviously got the part. And Eli, being Eli, decided I would go over to her condo that night to 'run lines' with her," Adam added air quotes for emphasis. "I went over that night and things were going great. I told her about me, but she already knew. And she was cool with it. She even said she'd rather kiss me than any other guy in school."

Drew nodded with a silly grin on his face, proud of Adam. He patted Adam on the back.

"But then she spilled her champagne on me," Adam revealed. Drew's face fell, unsure where this was going. "So she got her brother's clothes for me to change into. It had a tie though, and we both know how I am with ties," Adam smiled and Drew chuckled a little bit. It was true, Adam and ties did not mix well. "Fiona saw me struggling and offered to do it for me. She got really close. One thing led to another and we kissed. It was…perfect."

Adam smiled at memory of her soft lips on his. He shook it away when he realized he hadn't said anything for a while and continued on with the story. "I thought things were great until she told me it would be better just to forget about the whole thing. I talked to Eli about it," Adam said. Drew's face went sour. "I know! I know! I'm sorry. Anyway, he said that maybe she was just scared or something. So that night went over to her condo to return her brother's clothes and ended up staying for dinner. Only, I don't think we ever got to dinner," Adam said with a devilish smirk playing on his face. Drew raised his eyebrows. "Somehow, I ended up on top of her on her couch making out. Which was great. Then Holly J walked in and said something about Fiona being drunk and implied that this happened before. Eli and Clare were acting all worried about her drinking so I invited her to the lovers' Lunch. You remember, that Valentine's Day school lunch?" Adam asked. Drew nodded. "Well, she showed up. Drunk."

Drew, without making a noise, made a face at Adam as if to say 'ouch.' Adam playfully shoved Drew's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"We went for a walk where she said she was drinking because of me," Adam added seriously. His voice was pained and it looked like it hurt to reveal that. "Later that day she apologized and said she was falling in love with me. And I believed it! I was so stupid. I just liked her so much. Whatever. So then Holly J told me she thinks Fiona is an alcoholic and had an intervention set up. At first, I didn't want them to take Fiona away from me so we planned to skip out and just go somewhere far away. But when I got to her condo after changing and grabbing some money, I found her drunk on her couch. So I called Holly J and told her I'd help get Fiona to rehab," Adam sighed. The story was painful enough living through, but having to retell it was just as bad.

"And that's what I did. I tricked her into going to the intervention," Adam relented. Saying it out loud sounded really bad. "Tricking her was wrong, but there was no other way to help her. So I did what I had to do, you know? She got mad and said she never wanted to see me again."

Drew sat silent through Adam's speech. He sat for a moment processing the whole thing. This was day's worth of events that he didn't know anything about. And this was his one and only brother! Finally, after pondering, Drew spoke.

"That was the abridged version?" he asked jokingly.

Adam threw his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I sparred you the conversations and make out session details."

Drew laughed. "That you did," he agreed. He looked over at Adam who had a relaxed grin. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why was Holly J looking for you?"

"Oh," Adam said surprised. "Well, she wanted to give me something from Fiona is all."

"And is that why you're all happy?" Drew asked. Adam shot him a confused look. "The girl of your dreams says she never wants to see you again and you come home with a smile on your face and laughter in your system? No way is that possible. What did Holly J give you?"

"Just this diary entry of Fiona's," Adam revealed. "Nothing special."

"Mmm-hmm," Drew said playfully.

Adam turned away from Drew momentarily to shake his head, but, when he turned back, had a huge smile on his face from ear to ear. "You just love to be in everybody's business, don't you?" he joked.

"Yes," Drew answered, "yes, I do. Now, stop changing the subject; what did the diary entry say that made you so smiley?"

Adam let out a dramatic sigh. "The abridged version?" he asked, but didn't wait for Drew to nod before continuing. "She says she hopes we work out," Adam said.

Expecting Drew to be all playful and immature, Adam raised his hand for a high five. But Drew didn't return his playful demeanor. Bringing his hand down to his side, Adam gave Drew a confused look.

"And so you will," Drew said seriously. "I just don't like that you kept this rollercoaster you call a love life from me," he said very brotherly. He eyed Adam for a minute and could tell Adam was getting worried that Drew was upset with him. Drew couldn't hold out any longer and broke out into a huge grin. "Just playing, little bro," Drew reached over a ruffled Adam's hair.

They laughed then grew silent, neither looking at each other, but, instead, looking straight ahead as if looking into the future.

"You're right," Adam said hope evident in his tone. He and Drew faced each other briefly before looking away again. "We will work out."


	8. Dating the Enemy

On any other day, Drew Torres would be bounding down the steps of his basement to gloat to his brother about his new girlfriend. But today was different. Today was the day that Drew would finally tell Adam about him and Bianca.

He had been putting off this talk for quite some time now, a few days to say the least. Drew had avoided his brother's questions about how happy he looked recently and who it was that he was always with now a days. However, avoidance was getting harder and harder. And now that word was starting to spread, Drew thought it would be best for Adam to hear it from him instead of through the school's rumor mill.

Drew spotted his little brother sitting on the couch with his tongue hanging out and a video game controller in his hands. The scene brought a smile to his face. No matter how bad things were, no matter how many people weren't accepting him, Adam always found an escape in video games.

Stalking down the stairs, Drew thought of what to say. _Hey Adam_, he said to himself in one tone, then another, and another, and another. Each time he said it in his head, he would mentally shake it off and try another tone. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Adam noticing him standing on the final stair in deep thought.

"Don't think too hard, Andrew; you might hurt yourself," Adam joked before turning back to his game. Despite his earlier worries and lingering nerves, Drew smiled genuinely. Seeing Adam in such high spirits, joking and poking fun at him was such an improvement over a few days ago just after Fiona left.

Drew plopped down on the couch alongside Adam without saying anything. This was weird to Adam because Drew always had some sort of comeback ready; who else would Adam have learned his witty remarks from?

"Andrew?" Adam said waving his hand in front of Drew's face and whistling. Drew had faded back into a deep thought, still pondering how to tell Adam. "You there?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Drew responded a bit disoriented. "Sorry."

Adam shrugged. "I thought I lost you there for a minute," he told Drew. Drew shot Adam and thoughtful look and Adam narrowed his eyes. "Drew," he said warningly, "what's going on?"

"How mad would you be," Drew started, "if I…was friends with someone you don't like?"

There was a brief silence before Adam burst out laughing. He calmed himself when he glanced at Drew's confused expression. "I'm sorry," he said still getting over his laughing fit, "but you say the most random things."

Drew looked at Adam and Adam got serious. "This is random, right?" he questioned skeptically. Drew gave him a small, guilty smile and shrugged slightly. "Andrew," Adam warned.

"I'm kind of…well, see…" Drew struggled to find the right words. He took a deep breath. It was better to rip the band-aid off. "I'm dating Bianca," he blurted.

It took Adam a moment to process the words as his face remained neutral. The moment he realized what Drew had said, his eyes got wide and his mouth fell agape. After a few seconds of his face frozen like this, Adam began to blink. He retracted his jaw and pulled his head back a little bit from its position. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and inhaled deeply.

"Bianca? As in, Bianca DeSousa?" he asked slowly. Drew only nodded and bit his lip. Adam sat silent, careful not to give away any emotion.

Part of Adam wanted to scream and yell. How could Drew betray him like that? Even worse, how could Drew betray himself like that? Bianca had been the cause of a rough patch in their lives this year for both of them. Not only had she revealed Adam's secret and helped Drew cheat on Alli, but she also was very effective in making sure everybody knew.

There was a part of Adam that knew he would never fully forgive Bianca. Maybe one day they would cross paths again, both more mature, and be civil. But he knew that wouldn't be for a while. Of course, the way Adam saw it, what Bianca did to him and Drew wasn't solely her fault. Both times the Torres brothers played a large role in it.

After the incident with Bianca in the halls, Adam continually questioned himself, asking if it would've been so bad to straight up tell her the truth. Perhaps keeping himself a secret was a poor choice. And when Drew cheated with Bianca, that was fully his choice. No one held a gun to his head telling him to accompany Bianca to the boiler room.

The more rational side of Adam knew better than to remind Drew of all these things. Although he may not have been the smartest junior at Degrassi, Drew knew better than to get involved with someone without thinking it through. Hell! He spent weeks thinking about going official with Alli. And now…it was like Drew was just so desperate to have a girlfriend that he would take just about anybody that would take him.

But maybe that's what this was. Adam had been hearing the rumors circulating about Drew. Most girls wouldn't go near him. And no one would even think about dating him. What girl wants to be with a guy who has a history of cheating? None. That was the answer. None, except Bianca. She was the only girl in school willing to be with Drew and so he was forced to take it.

The past few days Drew had been complaining about being a fifth wheel with Dave, Sadie, Jenna, and KC. Adam knew all too much about that. It was tough. But finding someone who will be that sixth person just for you, that was important.

"Adam, please, say something," Drew pleaded. Adam had silent for the past minute and a half and Drew was starting to worry. Earlier, he had made up his mind; if Adam was really against this, then Drew would end things with Bianca. No girl was worth getting between brothers. Not Fiona, and not Bianca.

Drew looked over at his younger brother nervously. Adam's silence was eerie. The only things going through Drew's mind were the worst possible scenarios, all ending with a blowout between the two.

"If you don't want me to date her, I'll break up with her. You're more important than she is," Drew affirmed. He wanted to be sure that he wouldn't lose his brother over this.

Adam shook his head. "No," he said quietly. He and Drew met eyes. "Don't do that. You guys need each other," Adam told him.

"You're…you're okay with this?" Drew asked unbelievingly. He had expected some sort of resistance from Adam. After all, Bianca did ruin his life.

"No," Adam said thoughtfully. "I don't like it, to be honest. But you seem…happier recently. And I'm not going to hold a grudge against the girl who's doing that to you."

Drew smiled widely at Adam's words. He was glad to have his brother on his side. Even if Adam wasn't a fan of Bianca, Drew was sure he could get the two on polite, civil terms. "Thanks, bro. You have no idea – "

Adam held his hand up to Drew's face and Drew stopped in midsentence. "I have a few conditions, though," Adam said. Drew nodded. "First, whenever she's coming over, if she's ever coming over, you need to give me some sort of heads up," he stated.

"Done," Drew said. He understood his brother's realistic request. Bianca and Adam weren't yet on speaking terms or even able to look at each other without disgust and so it was reasonable Adam wouldn't want to be in the same place as her at first.

"Also, you need to remember that you and I are brothers. I have no doubt that she will, eventually, make some remark about me. I'm not asking you to defend me, but just to remind yourself that, at the end of the day, she's just a girl and we're family," Adam said seriously.

It might seem an odd request to anybody else, but Drew understood this one as well. Adam was right, as always, that Bianca was just a girl. He and Adam were family, were brothers. They had the closest bond two people could possibly have.

"Always," Drew responded.

"Then I'm good," Adam said. He gave Drew a small half smile. But it was enough for Drew. He reached over and wrapped his brother in his arms and held him tightly. No one would ever be able to connect to him the way Adam could. They weren't blood related and yet they were still closer than people would assume.

"I love you, Adam," Drew said with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Adam said pushing Drew off him. "Can I get back to my video game now?" he asked annoyed.

Drew chuckled a bit and nodded his head. He got up and began to walk up the stairs, but stopped just before Adam disappeared from view. A grin spread across his face as he watched Adam envelop himself in his video game, with his tongue hanging out and jerking his body left and right with the controller.

Drew found himself suddenly thankful for having someone like Adam in his life. Even more so for having Adam as his one and only brother, forever and for always.


	9. Bad Breakup

Adam huffed as he roughly shut the front door. His brother, Drew, snapped his head up upon hearing the loud bang. He watched as Adam tried to calm himself down. Adam, finally acknowledging Drew's presence, said, "Girls suck. You know what? I give up. I'm going to become a monk."

As he began to march up the stairs, Adam continued to huff and puff. Drew jumped off the couch and turned off the television. He ran up the stairs taking them two steps at a time to catch up to Adam before he closed his door and shut everyone out.

"Whoa, that's pretty serious," Drew said catching Adam's door with his foot just before it closed on him. He pushed the door open and entered Adam's room. He found his brother lying on his bed on his back staring up at the ceiling fan. "I mean," Drew started sitting down at the edge of the bed, "being a monk means zero contact with the girls."

"Perfect," Adam responded dead serious. Drew was caught off guard by Adam's tone. Normally, he would be cheery and sarcastic, so this intensity was unusual for him. "A life without girls would make my life simpler," Adam added venomously.

Drew sighed. Adam was going off on one of his fits. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute," Drew said. "Aren't I supposed to be covering for you because you're supposed to be at Fiona's? Covering for someone only works when they _aren't _at home," Drew asked.

"No," Adam replied angrily. "I don't ever want to hear her name again."

"Who's? Fiona's? Why?" Drew questioned.

Adam pursed his lips deciding if he should tell Drew. Most of the time, Adam would shut everyone out and try to deal with things his own way. But lately, his own way wasn't doing him any good. In one swift movement, Adam sat up in bed, threw his back against the headboard, and brought his knees to his chest. Drew watched intently as Adam fidgeted until he was comfy.

"Fiona," Adam began, but stopped. He took in a sharp breath and shut his eyes for a split moment, just to erase the anger and pride he felt welling up inside him. "She used me," Adam said directly, unsure of how to say it in any nicer way. He was afraid that saying it like that would set Drew off. After all, Drew was very protective of his little brother.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked confused. In no way was Adam a guy that a girl could use to her advantage. If a girl wanted to make her ex jealous, using Adam wouldn't help. If a girl wanted to be more popular (not that Fiona needed it), using Adam wouldn't help. If a girl wanted to get close to someone Adam's close with, using Adam still wouldn't help because everyone he's close with is either taken or a girl.

"Drew," Adam sighed, "I don't really feel like talking about it right now, okay? It's a lot for me to take in and I could use some time."

Drew nodded. "I'm just down the hall when you need me." With that, Drew got up and left.

Adam sat back and thought. Fiona was his dream girl…with one exception. She wanted a girl. Adam wasn't a girl. He had been trying so hard to make sure everyone realized that and his work was shot down by the one girl he had let in. Perhaps that was what had hurt the most. He had trusted her enough to open up and reveal himself and she ripped that trust away.

Glancing up, Adam saw Drew peering around the corner of his doorway like a little kid. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Drew shrugged childishly, and, without moving so that Adam could see his mouth, Drew replied, "Just waiting."

"For?" Adam pressed.

"For you to be ready to talk," Drew answered. Adam smiled at Drew. He truly loved his brother and never failed to know just how to cheer him up.

Drew, taking Adam's smile as an invitation into his room, sauntered through the doorway and sat down in Adam's desk chair. He began to spin around and around in it while adding in the occasional sound effects of an airplane taking off. Adam couldn't help but laugh.

"Weeeee," Drew said in a high-pitched voice. He stopped the chair with a silly grin spread across his face. His face immediately changed to concern and worry upon laying his eyes on Adam. "You going to tell what's wrong?" he pressed.

Adam sighed. Eventually, he figured, Drew would find out. Come to think of it, the whole school would probably find out soon. After all, the unattainable Fiona Coyne was a lesbian (most likely). Every guy and every girl would hear about it.

"Fiona…" Adam started, although he couldn't quite find the words. He bit his lower lip before continuing. "Fiona was using me…for my body," Adam finally got out. He shut his eyes quickly not wanting to see the shocked expression we knew would be on Drew's face. He waited for some sort of sound letting him know that the information processed in Drew's head. When nothing came, Adam opened his left eye cautiously. He spotted Drew sitting normally without much expression on his face. Adam opened his other eye and eyed Drew curiously.

Drew sat silent for a few slow moments. He could feel Adam's eyes on him, but couldn't actually see him. His mind was hazy and distant from his body right now, trying to imagine what Adam could possibly mean by that.

"What do you mean…used you for your body? I thought she knew about your…situation," Drew finally asked.

"She does. And that's why she wanted me," Adam clarified. He watched as his brother's already suspecting eyes grew large with realization.

"Oh," Drew managed.

"Yeah," Adam responded. He flopped back down so that he was no lying on his bed. Much to his displeasure, he found himself grimacing. Adam had made it a goal not to let someone so ignorant and insensitive towards his status get to him like this. Unfortunately, it wasn't working so well. Adam could practically hear his heart ripping, slowly, into small pieces and floating around somewhere in his chest. At this point, he couldn't even tell you where his heart was; it was everywhere, broken.

"So, is Fiona a…you know…" Drew trailed off seemingly uncomfortable with completing the sentence.

"A lesbian?" Adam questioned amused by Drew's childlike tone. Drew nodded as red blush crept onto his cheeks. Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I left before she even got to say anything."

There was silence as Adam stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he felt a slap on the back of his head and turned towards Drew.

"What?" he questioned annoyed.

"You just left?" Drew asked. "Wrong move."

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there and let her tell me again how great it is that I'm the best of both worlds?" Adam spat defensively.

Drew got quiet for a minute then spoke up. "No, but you should've let her explain herself. Adam, you yourself said you guys had something great," Drew advised.

"So?"

"So maybe that something great can be just between friends," Drew suggested.

Adam scoffed. "Wouldn't count on it. I don't think there'll be too much of anything going on between us ever again," Adam said. Drew gave him a disbelieving look. Adam sat up quickly for dramatic effect. "She degraded me, Andrew! She basically called me a girl!"

"Ever think that maybe she's just as lost as you were when you realized you were a boy?" Drew asked wisely. "Maybe she can't control it…just like you couldn't control it when you denied you were a girl."

"That's…but that's…it's not…" Adam stuttered. "Two different things, Drew."

"Are they, Adam?" Drew said getting up and walking to Adam's doorpost. "Are they really?"

And with that, Drew disappeared around the corner and left Adam to think everything over. Proudly smirking to himself, Drew made his way into his room. He knew that when it came to issues like these, he wasn't always the expert, but he also knew that, no matter what and no matter why, whenever his brother needed him, he'd have his back.


End file.
